Everything Will Work Out
by ozxiii
Summary: The reason why Yoh says "Everything will work out" and what happens when those words no longer work. Angst and Hurt not so much comfort. Yohcentric. Warnings: self-injury, cutting.
1. Everything Will Work Out

**A/N: This is a REALLY short oneshot about Yoh based off of my thoughts. **

**I don't think any of you know this, but there's a chance that I might be border-lining on depression. I've been having really morbid thoughts lately and I've thought a lot about dying and hurting myself. **

**Hell, if any of you find your way to my deviantart page, you'll see one of my journal entries as a story about a girl who steps in front of a car. **

**That's why I was looking up "ways to prevent self-injury," because I don't actually want to hurt myself (but it sounds really tempting). **

**I found this page that said "**_**it is helpful to have a "mantra," a phrase or sentence, that you can repeat to yourself over and over whenever the urge to self-injure arises… Find a mantra that appeals to you and use it consistently.**_**"**

**And I thought of Yoh's "Everything will work out" **

**Warnings: self-injury, cutting, depression.**

**Oh, and I guess this is something of a dedication to zaza98able, who begged me to make this rated T. So thanks for all your reviews, you're awesome, and here you are. *attempts a smile but fails* ****I think you reviewed one of my stories and told me that you like sad stuff...?  
**

**

* * *

**

"Everything Will Work Out."

I guess no one knew why he would say "everything will work out" all the time.

It was his little mantra that kept him going, and everyone else - it became a kind of slogan. When he spoke these words, it'd bring comfort to those all around and they'd believe him, they'd believe that _"everything will work out_."

But why did he say these words so often? Why did he need to?

Even when he was by himself, he would quietly whisper these words to himself. He would close his eyes and imagine that everything _was alright_ even if it wasn't.

Why is that?

No one really knew the reason, did they?

It was to stop himself from hurting.

He can't remember where he heard it, or when. All he knew was that when he was little, he had nothing going for him (at such a young age, his family tried to get him to be comfortable with the idea of death, it didn't work out well to say the least), until he heard those words:

"_Everything will work out_."

And suddenly a world of possibilities opened up.

It was as simple as that, all he had to do was repeat those words to himself and everything would get better. It was at the worst of times that Yoh would have to repeat these words over and over, almost non-stop, until he believed it, but when it was over, then he would once again be smiling, and no one would be the wiser. No one would know what had gone through his head.

But this was different. For once, those four words couldn't hold everything at bay and he resorted to the one thing that the words were supposed to prevent.

He delicately picked up the thin blade, as if it would break if he grasped it too hard. The blade was sharp, but the colour was dull. He stared at the piece of metal in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship.

And then he pressed the cool metal against his skin. It made no mark, he was simply feeling the metal on his skin.

And then he pressed a little harder… and harder… until he broke skin.

The pain was only momentary, and it only stung a little, so he was able to bite back a whimper. He bit his lip as he say blood ooze out in a thin red line. More and more flowed out until there was too much and it spilt over his arm, drawing a red path from his arm to the floor.

He took a moment, pausing to relish in this pain he felt before closed his eyes, blocking out the image of his blood flowing out before he moved and slide the blade across his skin. He made a line, a scar that would remind him of what he had just done - of what the words "everything will work out" couldn't prevent.

He finished up, cleaning the blade of his blood and wiping the flood clean of the red liquid. Lastly, he washed the red from his arms and hid the knife.

When he left his room, he made his way downstairs and towards his group of friends. They smiled a little at him and he returned the smiles.

"Okay, so how are we gonna defeat Hao?" Ren asked, getting straight to the point of the meeting. Yoh shrugged as Manta looked at him for an answer, as did everybody else in the room.

Yoh pretended to think for a moment, feeling the pressure on him once again, the pressure that he had _just_ relieved himself of moments ago. Then, he smiled at his friends.

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

* * *

**A/N: Read and review?**


	2. Message to Readers and Reviewers

This isn't an update, just replies to reviews (THERE IS A CHANCE… I STRESS, A CHANCE THAT I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY THOUGH). But first, I think I should straighten something out:

I'm not suicidal, I won't kill myself. The urge to hurt myself however is tempting. Maybe not cutting, but I think you guys get the idea. What's keeping me from self-harm though (and this is a good thing), is that you guys seem to have perfect timing. What I mean by that is that whenever I feel _really_ down and I'm thinking _those_ thoughts, I get an email telling me I got a review or something. When I see that, it makes me happy that there are at least a handful of people out there who want me.

Also, whenever I feel like self-harm, I write. This oneshot was about "mantras" or "quotes" that keep people going. I have a few that don't always work, but the one that's worked so far is this one:

"_The pen is my knife, the paper is my skin, and the words are my blood."_

That means I write whenever I feel like harming myself (but other times as well). So I'm thankful that you guys worry, but you don't need to… not that much anyway.

**That aside, reviews:**

**SK-fan7: Yeah, I guess it was. I find the saddest part to be that no one would know what he did and that no one noticed. **

**Thank you. It means a lot to me. **

**I won't. If you read the stuff above, then you'll see my reply to cutting. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing. **

**Thunder of Friendship: thanks a lot! It makes me happy that someone likes me writing so much. It's okay though, take your time. I'd rather you have time to enjoy the stories than rush through them. **

**By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, your username "Thunder of Friendship," is that a Digimon reference… or is that just me? **

**zaza98able: Don't worry about it again. I know that you'll still apologize if you're "late" reviewing though. Ahh, I understand completely. I use to have to fight my brother for the computer. **

**Hmm, thank you. Maybe it's because of my mood lately, I tend to write better angst if I'm angry or better humor if I'm happy. You know what I mean? Ah, yes, I know which ones you've read. But the ones I rated "M", by the way, aren't **_**that**_** bad. It's really just me being uber paranoid. Really, if you see the authors notes in those, I explicitly say that I can't write lemons for my life. **

**I think about it. It doesn't mean I'll do it though. I know what you're saying. It's just that the "Good times" seem so… far away? Hmm, I don't know if you're younger than me. I'm pretty young myself (no, I'm not some old lady in denial), but I know what you're saying. I use to think that people who hurt themselves were stupid. I understand why those people do it a little more now (not that I hurt myself, I don't). And I'll try to think more happy thoughts. As for Yoh's quote, I think it was ingenious. I use Yoh's quote when I'm nervous or anxious, sometimes when I'm stressed too, and I find that a lot of the time, everything **_**does**_** work out. Hm, I do talk to people, but they can't always be bothered to put up with me. And sometimes, I don't want to bother others, they shouldn't have to put up with some of the stuff going through my head. **

**Ah, no problem. I mean, you asked for a story that wasn't rated M, and I think you wrote somewhere that you like "tragedy", so I thought, "why not?" But I'm glad you liked it. **

**Aha, thanks for the quote. Next time "everything will work out" doesn't work (no pun intended), I'll tell myself "Be HaPpY 8D"**

**Oh, for Servant of Evil? Hm, I won't spoil it. But I do agree, Hao **_**is **_**much better than Lyserg. **

**(By the way, you wrote on your review for Servant of Evil that you like Digimon? Funny, I only liked the first two seasons as well. The third one was okay-ish but that was starting to push it, so I agree with what you said. Oh, and I was in love with that series too… this was totally off topic just now, but I wanted to reply to you about the Digimon thing. ).**

**Taiyo: hmm, i always thought, as i read Shaman King, that there is no way that Yoh could go through _all_ that and still be unaffected. He could get better, but I think he had to suffer a bit. Ah, I guess I made him cut a little to deeply. Well, if his friends didn't notice, then the cuts aren't life threatening. **

**Hmm, I tried to make it seem that way... just a little to show that he's not all "my-life-is-perfect-and-i-have-no-problems". Thugh, I don't think he would be using the mantra in a desperate way in the actual manga or anime. I actually find it somewhat uplifting when he says it. **

**Ah, see above for that. I write whenever I feel sad or like hurting myself. But in all honesty, I think that even if i really wanted to hurt myself, I'd be too chicken to do it. But I like sticking to writing when I feel like this. Art's good too. I use to draw a lot, but nowadays, I don't know what to draw, so I stopped (for the time being). Hmm, you saw that art is your "outlet". I'd like to see some drawings, if that's okay. I always like seeing other people's drawings... and didn't you say you would in your review for Servant of Evil? It'd make me happy to see something you drew.**

**So, thanks for the advice and the review. It means a lot.**

**zaza98able: You know, I'd send you a message if I could instead of always replying to you through updates. but don't worry. It doesn't annoy me, I just want to have you apologizing to me all the time when you don't have to. Aha! you know i read a book about monsters once and they said that teachers are most definitely not human - they're vampires. XD I found that really random but funny. hmm, I get what you mean. I'd rather not have to fight to use the computer. It's too much effort, you know?**

**Hm, really? Well, my friend sent me a happy-ish song today so now I wrote half a happy oneshot/songfic. I'll put it up sometime tomorrow or on the weekend (want another dedication? haha). hm, I think that angst gives that character some kind of a struggle to overcome. It always works well for character development, so I can see why you'd like that genre. Ahaha, I know what you mean. The first time I saw a lemon, I didn't know that it was rated M... luckily i was smart enough to skip the lemon part and just start reading again after the lemon. I regretted not checking the rating though (that incident was pure accident. Though, the story was actually quite funny, minus the lemon).**

**well, you can read them whenever. I promise they aren't scarring. It's more like descriptive kissing and... "touching". XD I don't know, that sounds bad, but it really isn't that bad. It's got nothing on a lemon anyway.**

**I see what you're saying. yeah, there's a lot that I want to do... I actually have a list of things that I want to do before I die, you know? So don't worry. Oh, and did you see the quote above? i write when i feel like self-harm. Because writing lets me get all my feelings out, and if i write about them, I can read it later and wonder why I was feeling like that later. You know? (oh and I know, i was just joking... haha) But I also get friends asking me for advice. I feel like I'm always listening to people's problems, so when I have problems, i don't feel like talking about it because i remember that other's have it worse. Oh, and since i don't talk about it, I write about it... and guess what happens when I write about my problems? XP (hint: they turn into fanfics about certain people from a certain anime sometimes). **

**Ah, your welcome. :) **

**Hm, there's a special way to say that quote? I'm curious now, though you don't have to record it for me. Psh, it seems you laughed at the pun anyway though!**

**It's like... you want to know something but you don't at the same time? I get those conflicting feelings too, so don't worry about it. Though it's frustrating. haha. Well, i'm updating it soon anyway, so, yeah...**

**(I love the first two seasons cause that's what got me into it in the first place. The whole idea of going to a digital world was awesome... I use to wish that I could go to the digiworld when I was a kid XD hm, but the third one wasn't that appealing to me because it was mostly in the real world. I didn't like that so much. Also, I have this idea in myhead that TK and Kari were meant for each other and it bothered me to no end that they never ended up with each other. I actually found the second season a lot funnier with Davis fighting TK for Kari's attention XD... ah, good times. Ah, that's too bad. I don't think it airs anymore where I live though. it makes me sad. :T Aha, it's just that i _really_ liked digimon. It was my favorite until Shaman King came along. Then i don't know what happened... haha.)  
**


End file.
